Life
by HeavenSent
Summary: No more Davis bashing! So i've wrote a fic about him thinkin about his life....There might be a couple...who knows? Read and Find out! R&R!


Ok I think it's been done but here's my view on it. Davis gets bashed to heck by his best friends. His only friends and I think he ain't as dumb as he lets on and it really hurts his feelings. So here's my view on how he might feel written to a song that I really like. There might be a couple at the end…We shall see ^_^ I recommend listening to the song Life by Our Lady Peace if you have it while you read this it helps convey the mood ! ^_^ Oh yeah and I just slightly modified Life to say "he" instead of "she" for obvious reasons.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. NO WAIT I DO! And I'm a multi-millionaire BWA HA HA! *I was joking for any of you stiffs out there* Well I wish I did. Of course I don't own it cause then this fanfic would be an episode and not just a story on ff.net ^_^ And I don't own the song life by Our Lady Peace either.  
  
Life by your own ~Heaven~Sent~  
  
  
Davis sat on the edge of the cliff next to the ocean. The cool ocean breeze blew through his hair and it felt good on his hot skin. And a tear slowly made it's way from Davis's eye down his cheek and fell to the ground soundlessly. He hated his life.  
  
How many times have you been pushed around   
Is anybody there, does anybody care.  
  
He knew that he loved one girl. The only girl he couldn't have. Kari. And she belonged to TK. He could deal with not having her, yet the ways she refused him cut like a dagger in his heart. He tried so hard just for her, he couldn't help it, yet every time she reprimanded him it felt like the dagger was being wrenched around his chest. He didn't think he could put up with this unbearable pain any longer.  
  
And how many times have your friends let you down  
Is anybody there, did anybody stare, oh  
  
And how many times have your friends let you down  
  
Then there was his so called friends… Why couldn't they see he was dying inside? They were his only friends…If he could even go as far as calling them friends. They never seemed to compliment him, they always put him down. Couldn't they see? Davis shivered in the cool breeze and pulled his jacket tighter around his skinny frame. His brown eyes welled up with a fresh round of tears, why did he have to put up with this? He just didn't want to live anymore.  
  
Just open up your heart   
Just open up your mind  
And how many times has your faith slipped away?  
Well is anybody safe, does anybody pray?  
  
It hurt so bad…and for so long. He just couldn't take it.  
  
Oh life is waiting for you   
It's all messed up but we're alive  
Oh life is waiting for you   
It's all messed up but we'll survive  
  
The things he did now with his life. He had actually given up soccer. He didn't have the will to play anymore. No one noticed anyways, not even Ken. He slept away the day in his room, not caring what went on around him, he went to parties only to drink away the night or do drugs. It didn't matter anymore. It just didn't.  
  
And how many days have you just slept away   
Is everybody high, is everyone afraid  
And how many times have you wished you were strong  
Have they ever seen your heart   
Have they ever seen your pain  
  
That was why Davis was on the cliff by himself. He thought he'd like to spend the last moments of his life somewhere where he liked to be. He was always drawn to the ocean. It was so much like his life. It seemed so shimmery and beautiful on the surface, as far as the eye could see there was that countless beauty of the waves and spray, like his life, it seemed perfect to everyone, but unless you looked closely beneath the surface you couldn't tell that the perfection stopped at the surface. Not all things were beautiful under the sea and Davis' mind was a trap for him, trapped in a life he didn't want to live… No air to breathe, no way to soar to the clouds. He was drowning in his own mind.  
  
Oh life is waiting for you   
It's all messed up, but we're alive  
Oh life is waiting for you   
It's all messed up, but we'll survive  
  
He gets high, he gets lost  
He gets drowned by the cost  
Twice a day, every week, and all his life  
He gets high, he gets lost  
He gets drowned by the cost  
Twice a day, every week and all his life  
  
He knew he was ready. Ready to end it all. He stood up. He gently lay down his D-terminal and D-3 on the ground. Under it was letters to everyone. From Cody to Jun. He told everyone not to blame themselves. He said it wasn't them, it was him. It was all lies. He walked to the edge and took a deep breath.  
  
Oh life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up but we're alive  
Oh life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up but we'll survive  
  
"DAVIS!" Davis was so startled he almost fell. He whipped around to see who had called his name. It was Yolei.   
"What is it Yolei?" asked Davis wearily. "What have I done this time?"  
"Nothing…what are you doing?" she asked cautiously.  
"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?!" yelled Davis. The dam inside of him had broke. He had to let it all out. " I can't stand to live anymore! You, Cody, TK and Kari! You make my life a living hell! All you do is put me down! I don't want to live. The only things I want I can never have! Can't you see that every insult, every joke…It's like being shot each time! I'm going to jump off this cliff and end this misery!!!"  
"No you won't…" said Yolei moving closer.   
"Try me." said Davis meekly.   
"You won't…because I won't let you. You're worth more than anything to me…" she leaned close to him. And she kissed him.  
  
Oh life is waiting for you  
It's all messed up but we're alive  
Oh life is waiting for you, oh  
It's all messed up but we're alive  
It's all messed up but we'll survive  
  
And she kissed him. Davis' breath was taken away from him. He had never…not even in his wildest dreams imagined this. For so long they had seemed enemies…Yet know it seemed so right. Like a hand in the dark, Yolei had reached out and saved his life. He hadn't wanted to survive. But now he had reason to live. He kissed her again.   
"I told you, you wouldn't jump." Yolei smiled.  
"Well, you sure have a way of convincing a guy…" Davis answered sheepishly. He bent down and picked up his D-3 and D-terminal. He tossed the letters over the cliff and he and Yolei walked towards the Digi-port hand in hand.  
  
It's all messed up but we're alive  
It's all messed up but we'll survive.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
